Cartilage tumors account for 22% of all skeletal system tumors and are characterized by the formation of exostoses and/or endostoses and subsequently cause significant morbidity and mortality. Clinical treatment of cartilage tumors, such as metachondromatosis, largely relies on surgical intervention, and no effective medical therapy is currently available.